


you're so fly

by httpqueso



Series: you’re so everything [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Dick Jokes, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Hotel, M/M, No Smut, Romance, hand holding, idk how to do this omg panic, rated teen and up bc language, time limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpqueso/pseuds/httpqueso
Summary: where Donghyuck's been on one too many airplane rides and Mark too few (none) and he needs a bit of help taking off ~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first story on ao3 so im still figuring things out, but this is also posted on wattpad under the same name <3

You’d think after all the trouble he went through to get to the airport, that maybe the universe would spare him and make sure his flight would be on time, but alas, no. Donghyuck sat towards the back of the airplane with his earbuds in blasting Zimzalabim, the new Red Velvet song which had dropped the morning prior, and placed his backpack on the empty seat next to him. After most of the aircraft started to fill up he assumed he would have the row to himself.

Donghyuck reached into his bag and searched around for a minute until he finally found his eye mask. He lowered it over his eyes, closed them, and leaned his head back ready to sleep the duration of the trip away.

Other than the hour delay, which was due to bad weather meaning they’d have to sit on the runway until clear, Donghyuck’s day was pretty nice and according to plan.

Until he was tapped on the shoulder right as he was about to sleep. Donghyuck reached and pulled an earbud out along with taking off his mask to face a boy, maybe his age maybe not, standing expectantly in front of him. Donghyuck pointed to the seat beside him that his bag was taking up and the other boy nodded with a shy smile.

He watched as the other boy took his suitcase and lifted it up into the overhead bin above. As Donghyuck scooched out of the way, he sat down and buckled his seatbelt immediately. His knee was shaking up and down slightly, but noticeable enough to Donghyuck who was sitting meer centimeters away.

He ignored it for now, but it was in the back of his mind. Donghyuck plugged his earbuds back in and went back to losing himself in the artist, which was now EXID. He checked the time on his phone. 

3:01 PM

The boy next to him was sitting in the window seat which meant Donghyuck wasn’t going to be able to take a picture of the clouds, which was a habit of his.

“My name is Mark, by the way.” The other boy randomly announced to him. He held out his hand with that same expectant glow as before. 

Donghyuck shook Mark’s hand, a bit of an odd gesture, but he didn’t really mind. When he did so, however, he noticed Mark’s hand was also shaky. 

“I’m Dongyhuck. Nineteen as of two days ago.” Donghyuck gave him a smile to maybe stop the boy from shaking or whatever he was doing. It didn’t work.

“Happy late birthday. I’m nineteen too, almost twenty.” Mark replied with a nod.

Donghyuck concluded to himself that would be the last of his conversation with Mark, as he’s a stranger, but Mark didn’t seem to think so.

“Do you know why the flight is delayed?” He asked Donghyuck.

“Probably because it’s raining in Vancouver.” 

“Oh, will it stop?” Mark asked.

“I don’t know, do I look like a weatherman?” Donghyuck replied with a little laugh. 

“Oh, sorry.” Mark’s ears flushed a soft pink. “This is my first airplane ride.” He admitted and Donghyuck honestly should’ve been able to guess that sooner.

“I could tell. Nervous?” He asked and Mark nodded. “Don’t be.” 

“It’s really not that simple, but thanks for your advice.” Mark’s nerves only seemed to increase with his finger now tapping his knee repeatedly. Donghyuck watched Mark for more signs of worry. His eyes focused on Mark’s eyes, which were staring at his lap. Donghyuck desperately wanted to look the other boy in the eye, but it seemed as though that wasn’t gonna happen. Unless of course, he were to lessen Mark’s nerves.

“Oh but it is. Just distract yourself, like read a book, or listen to music, or talk to someone.” Donghyuck suggested. 

“I don’t have a book and my airpods are out of battery. I guess I’m out of luck then.” Mark feigned a pout and that was the first time they actually made eye contact. Donghyuck noted that Mark’s eyes weren’t just addictive to look at, but that his eyelashes were long. Before too much, Donghyuck pressed his own glare away off to the window behind Mark. He felt heat rise all up over his body due to the small interaction they had, but he liked it. 

“Here, have some gum.” Donghyuck said and pulled up his backpack onto his lap to dig inside it once more. He felt Mark’s eyes waiting for him. It was as if Mark had magically transferred his nerves to him. Donghyuck knew what he was doing. He was developing a crush. 

Not a real crush of course, just one that happens every so often and lasts a day. Such as when you spot an attractive stranger across the street and it feels like the world is colliding as you pass them. Or when you have a funny waiter who is probably much too old for you but you can’t help but blush when they take your order. Or when you bump into a stranger on a train and you know you should apologize but instead you become numb because damn, they’re hot. Or when the boy next to you on the airplane happens to be very cute and somehow makes you flustered which is impossible because you're Lee Donghyuck. You don’t just get flustered by anyone. You make  _ others _ flustered. But, Mark? He didn’t even do anything and Donghyuck is already wanting to know everything about him. 

Dangerous is what it is, especially because this isn’t any typical situation. This is on an airplane that takes people places far away for who knows how long and who knows where they’ll go from then on. Basically, after this he won’t see Mark again therefore getting attached is just heartbreak (if that’s what you can even call it this early on) waiting to happen. But Donghyuck was bored too, so there’s that. 

Donghyuck found the gum package at the very bottom of his bag. It was watermelon flavored and he had about a full pack since he didn’t like the taste that much. 

He reached out to offer it to Mark. Mark’s expression had changed the last time he made eye contact with the boy. Mark was smiling as if he weren’t almost twenty years old but instead five.

“Watermelon! God bless you.” He exclaimed, maybe a bit too loud for an airplane environment. 

“Take the whole pack then. I hate it.” Donghyuck replied with a disgusted tone followed by a gasp from Mark.

“Hate? Watermelon? Wow, okay then.” He replied and faced away to the window.

“Okay, hate is a strong word. I don’t hate watermelon, but that watermelon flavored gum is not pleasant.” Donghyuck defended, wanting Mark to turn back. He did.

“Fine, maybe we can still be friends.” Mark said and Donghyuck noticed that Mark was no longer shaking any of his body parts.

They shared a smile and Donghyuck proceeded to take out his earbuds once and for all and put them in his pocket.

“What were you listening to?” Mark asked.

“Oh, I uh,” Donghyuck felt his body heat up again. It was becoming ridiculous but he couldn’t find a way to make it stop. “I enjoy Kpop actually.” 

“Kpop?” Donghyuck was prepared to be met with many questions as he usually is when he brings that up. “I like Exo a lot.”

“Exo? You like Kpop? Me too.” Donghyuck smiled as he was very happy to have music in common with the airplane cutie. Plus, he could’ve assumed Mark was Korean and therefore knew Kpop but you never know these days and he didn’t wanna be rude. 

“I wish I was a more avid Kpop listener, but I don’t have anyone else who likes it to talk to so it gets hard to stay involved.” Mark explained shyly.

“You got me now, right? Do you like anyone else?” 

“Not really, I listen here and there.”

“We’ll change that, don’t worry.” Mark looked down at his lap again at Donghyuck’s flirting.


	2. Chapter 2

3:19 PM

As soon as Donghyuck started worrying that maybe Mark wasn’t into guys, that maybe he’d already overstepped a boundary, that maybe the rest of the plane ride would be destined silence, the flight attendant cleared her throat on the speaker. The two boys stopped and listened.

**“I regret to inform you that we will not be able to get you to your destination of Vancouver today.”**

A gathered amount of sighs and grunts erupted from the passengers, including Mark and Donghyuck.

**“But, if interested we will be able to fly you nearby to Seattle and offer a free layover so you can get on a second flight tomorrow.”**

Donghyuck was down to do that, as he just wanted to get there and didn’t really have a strict time limit. Plus, he’d be able to go into a new place, even if for half a day, and that always was right up his alley.

**“Make your way to the back of the aircraft now for that deal. The other option is to find a direct flight tomorrow, but the rain isn’t on your side.”**

Donghyuck started to pack his bag together and collect his items when he noticed Mark’s knee was shaking all over again.

“Are you going?” He asked Donghyuck.

“Yeah, I think I am. You?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’m unsure of how all this stuff works.” His hand was placed on his lap and was tapping his leg again. 

“Oh yeah I almost forgot it’s your first flight. Don’t worry. If you want to stay here and catch one flight tomorrow that might be easiest for you since it’ll only be one plane ride.” Donghyuck explained, a bit in a rush because he wanted to talk to the flight attendant. “The only downside is that this airport doesn’t have a hotel so you’d need to buy that separately. Which is exactly why I’m taking her deal and doing two flights. I don’t have the type of money to buy a hotel myself.”

“Oh. I still don’t know. How do you know so much about this?” Mark asked.

“Let’s just say I travel a lot. I don’t want to rush you, but I kinda need to. She might not have a lot of space on the next flight.”

“To be honest, I don’t think I can survive a plane ride without you. I’ll join.” Mark answered, almost unsure of himself, but hurriedly packing up his stuff.

Donghyuck, body once again heating up, could only give Mark a simple thumbs up in fear of accidentally revealing the blush cascading across his cheeks.

They talked to the lady at the back and she secured them two seats to Seattle **.** From there, they’d spend one night in the hotel provided free of cost, and then hop on another plane into Vancouver. Donghyuck was ecstatic on the inside, calm and collected and a bit laid back on the outside. He’d never flown with a buddy before.

The only downside was that the flight to Seattle was leaving in less than ten minutes. A handful of other passengers were also taking the offer with them, and so they’d all need to make a mad dash across the airport. 

Bursting through the gate doors, Donghyuck led the way. Unfortunately, Mark had brought a suitcase unlike Donghyuck who just had a backpack. It slowed him down. The both of them were determined to make it however.

Donghyuck realized he hadn’t eaten in a couple hours as they passed Pop Eyes’ and McDonald’s and Buffalo Wild Wings and his stomach grew hungrier. They couldn’t stop for food.

Originally just in a speed walk, Mark informed Donghyuck that they only had 5 minutes left. 

“Are you saying we sprint?”

“I don’t know, you’re the airport master here.” Mark shrugged, picking up his pace a little to stand next to Donghyuck.

“Alright then. We’re gonna look crazy, but at least we’ll make the flight, right?” 

And with that, they took off running towards the gate. A couple of elderly groups slowed them down along the way, but the two of them weren’t afraid to push and shove.

I’m kidding.

Sorta.

Okay, there was _ one  _ old man who was taking his sweet time walking and maybe Donghyuck brushed up against his shoulder a bit, but hey he  _ really _ didn’t wanna miss his flight. Partly because of money. Mostly because of Mark. Completely because of Mark.

They spotted the gate at the very end of a long hallway flooded with crowds.

“I don’t think I can run through this, Donghyuck.” Mark exclaimed, referring to his suitcase. 

“C’mon.” Donghyuck replied and held out his hand for Mark. He hadn’t really thought through the action, unlike literally every other move he’s made as of the past hour. 

Mark was a bit confused at first, but went along anyway and took Donghyuck’s hand. He flashed a small (almost apologetic?) smile towards Donghyuck’s way and they continued on.

Donghyuck practically pulled Mark through the crowds, yelling numerous excuse me’s and sorry’s along the way. 

They finally reached the gate and quite literally threw their boarding tickets to the lady. She quickly scanned them and tossed the two boys aboard. Donghyuck fixed his hair a bit while running down the way to the plane hopping Mark wouldn’t notice.

They both made their way towards the back of the aircraft, bumping into numerous elbows along the way. The plane was completely packed and Donghyuck saw even a few babies. Just ahead was his seat number but before he got to it, Mark stopped abruptly. 

“Oh. This is my seat.” He said pointing to a seat not next to Donghyuck’s.

“Oh.” Donghyuck replied. He didn’t think that they’d be split up. He didn’t think he’d care that much. 

Just as he was accepting it, accepting that this is where their paths would separate, that this was the last time he’d interact with the airplane cutie, Mark glanced back at Donghyuck worryingly. 

Donghyuck felt a need to be there for Mark. To his own surprise, he then interrupted Mark moving into the aisle to talk to the lady next to his seat. 

“Excuse me, would you mind switching seats with me so I could sit next to my friend? I’m just back a couple rows in 36 C.” 

Fortunately, making Donghyuck’s stomach flutter, she agreed and the duo were able to sit next to each other. 

It was crazy how fast Donghyuck decided he was gonna risk it all for Mark. Okay, not all, but some and that was enough for now.

Mark seemed to feel the same way. “Thanks, Donghyuck. I just, I really don’t wanna be alone on a plane ride and you’ve already been able to calm me down.” 

“No worries. I’ve never travelled with someone else before so it’s kinda fun for me too.” Donghyuck replied honestly as he was replaying Mark saying his name back and forth in his mind until the plane jerked into motion.


	3. Chapter 3

3:45 PM

Mark immediately gripped atop Donghyuck’s hand which was on the arm rest between them. Mark shut his eyes tight.

As he cursed under his breath, something almost sending Donghyuck into a frenzy, Mark apologized for the sudden change in attitude.

“I read online that planes often endure turbulence which is really bad and it-“ Mark started to say, but Donghyuck shh’d him to stop the panic from escalating.

“Mark, look at me,” He said softly, and Mark opened one eye. “It’s okay. I’m right here and there’s pilots and flight attendants who know what they’re doing to help make sure we get to Seattle safely. You’re going to be alright, I promise.”

“But-“

“Shhh, if you worry, it’ll only get worse for you.” Donghyuck readjusted Mark’s hand so it was more comfortable for them and lightly brushed his fingers on Mark’s palm. It seemed to slow his heart beat down a tad. Or speed it up? Donghyuck couldn’t tell but he hoped it helped. “I’ve been on more than twelve flights this past year, Mark, and here I am, in one piece, sitting next to you on yet another plane. If those odds don’t comfort you then I don’t know what will.” His voice had gotten softer as he went on.

Mark shyly smiled. “Thank you. I needed that.”

And before they knew it they were up in the air soaring over ten thousand feet.

For the first time, there was a silence between them. They had so much they could talk about, but each had developed a new nervousness around one another that made every sentence much more important than before.

There was almost too much to talk about that they didn’t know where to begin. 

“So, what’s up?” Donghyuck asked.

Mark raised an eyebrow. Donghyuck took a mental note that Mark was  _ very  _ good at raising his eyebrow and should do it more often. “What’s up? That’s all you’ve got?”

“I don’t know what to talk about.” Donghyuck said with a laugh.

“Why Vancouver?” Mark questioned.

“My new home awaits me.”

“Really? That’s super cool. So you’re moving there now?” Mark asked, sitting up in his seat a bit more.

“Yup. Just me and my backpack. I’ve never even been to Canada before today. Well, technically not yet, but you get the point.” 

“You’re moving alone?” Mark questioned, and Donghyuck wasn’t sure if he was ready to answer. Due to his prolonged silence, Mark moved on. “That’s super cool!” Donghyuck thought it was funny Mark was reusing adjectives already.

“What about you?” 

“I’m from Canada so my whole family lives up there. I actually drove to New York believe it or not.” Mark explained.

“Why New York?”

“Well, I may have lied earlier…” He paused, “My whole family doesn’t live in Canada. My uncle, he, he’s not doing to well these days so I was sent down to look after him.”

“Aw, I’m sorry about that.” Donghyuck took his hand and placed it on Mark’s shoulder to comfort him. 

“I’m okay, It’s okay.” He audibly swallowed. “God, I feel like such a loser right now.”

“Hm?” Donghyuck questioned raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve needed comforting like three times already. I’m older than you and I keep needing your magic calming skills.” Mark sighed.

“I’m not perfect either. I’m a pretty lonely person. Unlike you, I just don’t rely on complete strangers to comfort me.” He teased. 

“Hey!” Mark said laughing. “You aren’t a complete stranger.” He playfully hit Donghyuck.

“We literally met less than an hour ago, Mark.” He said with a grin.

“Point still stands. I didn’t get stranger vibes from you if that makes sense.” He shrugged.

“Surprisingly, it does.” Donghyuck raced his mind for another topic to propose. 

“I wish we were in first class.” Mark sighed.

“It’s always first class with me.” Donghyuck flirted.

Mark glared at Donghyuck and he suddenly felt self-conscious.

“Was that bad?” He asked, shy, cheeks close to blushing.

“No, well yes it was very bad, but cute.” Mark grinned and reached into his bag, leaving Donghyuck a flustered mess. How was it possible in a matter of moments he could go from normal to a distracted mess? 

“You’re pretty fly, Donghyuck.” Mark said after grabbing a bag of popcorn out of his bag and sitting back up to face Donghyuck.

“I am? I am.” He tried to compose himself. 

“What? Did I take your breath away with that one? Do you need an oxygen mask?” Mark replied swiftly and pointed up to the compartment above them. Donghyuck had never met someone who made up puns that fast, especially flirtatious ones.

“No, It’s just-“ Donghyuck stumbled.

“Luckily we’re on an airplane because I think your heart just took off.” Mark’s grin was smug as he kept taunting pun after pun.

“Shut up, oh my god.” Donghyuck finally said laughing and hiding his blushed cheeks. 

“I’m pretty good with puns.”

“I noticed.” The younger replied, finally looking up. “Especially for a guy who hasn’t been on a plane before I’m shocked you know that much about it.”

“Got me there.” Mark laughed. “Not to toot my own horn, but I did win a pun contest a few years ago.” 

“Those exist?” Donghyuck scoffed. “That must make you very popular with the ladies.” 

“Of course. I might have to share them all with you sometime, as you haven’t won a pun contest and therefore have no game.” 

“True, I will never be able to get a girlfriend. Probably because yes, I have no game, but also because I don’t like girls in that way.” Donghyuck admitted. He felt safe enough to reveal that to Mark. He wished he had felt this safe last year with his family, but it was too late to change anything now. He was on the run and couldn’t look back.

“Oh,” Mark said, expression changing but not harshly, just deeper. “You’re gay?” 

“Indeed I am. I like dick, ya know?” 

“I do know.” Mark answered, glancing down to open his popcorn bag finally. 

Donghyuck took a second to really hear the older boy’s reply and then became confused.

“Huh?”

“What?” Mark said looking up at Donghyuck briefly before moving his attention back down to the popcorn bag he was struggling with.

“You know?”

“Know what?” Mark gave up momentarily with the snack to face Donghyuck.

“I might just be stupid right now, I don’t know. I said I like dick you know, and you said you did know. What?” He tried to explain.

“Donghyuck, I’m bi. I like my fair share of dick.”

“Oh.” Donghyuck felt a huge blush surface amongst his face and his hands felt restless. He wanted to hold Mark’s hand again but didn’t know how to initiate that. It felt as everything was new once again. He now had hope, had new intentions, had a chance. He looked at Mark, seemingly unfazed by what sent Donghyuck into a cluster of emotions, still struggling with the popcorn. “Lemme try.”

Mark tossed the bag over to him and he swiftly opened it up on the first attempt. “I guess you do have a bit of game.” 

Before handing it back, the younger stole a few pieces and popped them into his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter :(

“I don’t want to overstep my boundaries,” Donghyuck started to say. It was a tiny risk he was willing to say, to ask about it, but he needed to. “But you’re the first person I’ve met who I can properly talk to about this type of stuff.”

“Go on.” Mark nudged.

“How did you know? That you weren’t straight, I mean.” Donghyuck was a bit embarrassed for no good reason so he covered part of his face with his sweater paw-ed hand.

“Ah, good question. There’s a lot I still don’t know about myself, let me make that clear.” Mark began. Donghyuck was so happy that he was answering.

Mark told a few stories to Donghyuck. He didn’t have much time to eat the popcorn due to him talking so the younger stole most of it. 

The first story was about his first girlfriend. How they met at recess and he kissed her under the slide once. He said they never really dated but he still considers her special for taking his kiss virginity. The second was of his first real relationship, or as real as one could be in ninth grade. They went on four dates, Mark said. He briefly covered the next two girls he had things with. 

“I first noticed that maybe I didn’t only like girls when I started feeling those same crush feelings towards this new boy at my school. I was terrified, well maybe that’s a bit of an exaggeration, but I was spooked. I didn’t know what to do or how to handle anything. I felt an urge to get to know him and I wanted to hold his hand. I know, it’s cringy, but it’s the truth.” Mark paused to eat some popcorn so Donghyuck personally evaluated to himself that he was feeling the same way Mark just described towards Mark and that it was dangerous. “I learned all I could about him. His name was Adrien and he was the star soccer player at his old school. Eventually our paths collided and at the time everyone knew I was bi so he approached me about it and asked me out. My ego was pretty high that day. We went on a few dates, kissed, etc., but we both broke it off about a year ago.”

“Wow, you sound…” Donghyuck tried to think of a word that wasn’t ‘player’ but meant the same thing. “Experienced.”

“I guess you could say that. I don’t know, every relationship just sorta happened. How about you?”

“If you felt like a loser before, you’re definitely gonna feel better after this.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve never dated anyone. Or had anything like that.” Donghyuck ate the last bit of Mark’s popcorn.

“Really?” Mark said, widening his eyes. 

“It’s not obvious?” The younger felt flattered that he didn’t come off as someone who was nineteen and hadn’t kissed anyone.

“I mean you just come off as a confident person. You didn’t hesitate to calm me down and we’ve already held hands in under two hours of knowing each other. I’m sorry if that offended you at all, some people aren’t ready for a relationship and I get that.” Mark said, avoiding eye contact.

“No, I’m glad I don’t come off as a wimp.” Donghyuck replied, avoiding talking about the first half of the sentence Mark said.

“You’re not a wimp, Donghyuck. Plenty of people haven’t dated lol.” 

“Did you just  _ say _ lol?” The tanned-boy questioned.

“Yes.”

“But it’s an action not a word.”

Mark laughed and continued, “Stop trying to change the conversation. I’m serious, don’t get yourself down over that stuff.”

“I don’t get myself down over it, I just regret not, you know, coming out sooner.” 

“Oh.” Mark stopped talking for a moment to think. “Was there an issue?” He asked, more quiet than before.

“Can we watch a movie?” Donghyuck said, pointing to the little televisions on the back of the seat in front of them, instead of answering. He’d spent a whole year forgetting that day and didn’t wanna bring it back.

“Sure. You pick.” Mark replied, easily moving on after understanding the younger didn’t wanna share anymore.

They ended up going back and forth between like five different movies. Donghyuck was interested in a horror film, but Mark admitted he was too scared for that. Then they decided to watch a comedy, but it had a scene of an airplane crashing and Donghyuck quickly shut that one off for Mark’s sake. They finally settled in on a children’s movie, The Lion King.

The flight attendant came around with snacks so Donghyuck got a cookie, which Mark stole pieces of.

Donghyuck noticed Mark start to get emotional when, spoiler alert, Mufasa died. He reached into his bag, grabbed a tissue, and handed it to Mark. The older laughed but accepted the tissue.

The lights in the cabin were shut off so both the boys took that as the time to sit back and relax a little. Donghyuck sat with both legs up on the seat and Mark crossed his legs.

Even though it was only about 5 o’clock now, Donghyuck found himself incredibly tired. During the movie, he shyly leaned his head against the older’s shoulder as it was so readily available and tempting. Mark didn’t seem to mind as they watched the movie together sharing an ear bud each.


	5. Chapter 5

8:12 PM

Donghyuck didn’t remember falling asleep. He reached up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked to his left to see a passed out Mark leaning against the window. Outside it was pitch black and the cabin lights, as they were off, made the entire airplane very quiet and peaceful for once. He felt like the only one awake.

Donghyuck didn’t remember asking the flight attendant for a blanket, but there it was draped over his lap. Mark didn’t have one, so he took the blanket and moved it over onto Mark. He gently, trying not to wake the older, pulled the blanket up over his arms. 

Unlike Donghyuck, Mark was dumb and wasn’t wearing a jacket or anything. Donghyuck was wearing his favorite peach-colored sweatshirt that was a bit too large for him, but he liked it that way. Mark’s black T-shirt didn’t provide half as much warmth.

Donghyuck favored the momentary silence and unplugged in his earbuds from the television and into his phone. He put his favorite playlist on shuffle and scrolled Twitter to see if he missed anything important. The airplane wifi was weak.

**“We are now beginning our descent into Seattle. Approximately 20 minutes until landing.”**

Donghyuck probably should’ve woken up Mark at that time, but he wasn’t quite ready to face the older boy at this moment. Instead he took one of the watermelon gum slices and popped it into his mouth. 

Since airport bathrooms are almost always crowded, Donghyuck decided to go now before it was too late. He set his phone down, saw the bathroom light show that it was open, and left.

He splashed water on his face in an attempt to freshen up as much as he could. Airplanes always made his complexion look dead. His eyes had bags underneath them, but they were slowly growing less and less noticeable. His hair, currently a light and fluffy brown, was all pushed askew, just how he liked it. Donghyuck spit out his gum in the trash before returning. He didn’t want Mark to know that he’d cave and tried it.

Speak of the devil himself, Mark’s eyes watched Donghyuck return and they both smiled at each other like a newlywed couple. 

“Sleep well?” Donghyuck asked first.

“Don’t even remember dozing off if I’m being honest here.” 

“Me too. Did we even finish the movie?” Donghyuck laughed and pushed his phone and earbuds into his bag. He started to pack up. 

“Not that I remember. By the way, is the hotel far?” Mark asked.

“Oh, I’m not really sure actually, but a simple bus ride should be enough. We’re landing shortly.” Donghyuck looked past Mark out the window. The little lights from buildings that flowed out in the dark landscape below them grew more and more and the plane descended.

Mark, suddenly remembering his panic from earlier, slithered his hand down to clasp with Donghyuck’s, which was rested on his own lap. He gave a shy smile and closed his eyes. With Mark’s head leaning back, Donghyuck took a moment, just a moment, to take a mental picture of it to try to cherish their time together. 

They heard the plane’s landing gear open up and then just enjoyed the silence before the landing. It wasn’t anything Donghyuck hadn’t experienced before, but to Mark the stopping of the airplane seemed to be quite scary. When they finally pulled up the gate, the two were prepared to hop off the plane before everyone else.

They thanked the flight attendant and pilot on their way out, something Donghyuck was happy to do, and made their way out to the bus. The airport was full of people running left and right and others stopped right in the middle of the rush. Unlike before, the duo weren’t in that much of a rush. Donghyuck was leading the way again, so he looked back to make sure the older boy was behind him. Mark didn’t look tired one bit which made Donghyuck a little jealous. His hair was combed back revealing his forehead and once again Donghyuck’s eyes caught Mark’s long eyelashes. Goddamnit, he needed to stop.

On the bus, Donghyuck really wanted to talk to Mark. Once again, he didn’t know what he wanted to talk about, but he just wanted to hear Mark speak. His mind was a mess.

Unfortunately, for Donghyuck, Mark was on the phone talking to his family about the trip updates and delays. While he tried not to listen in, it was hard not to.

“Yes, Mom, Yes, I’m fine, I’m safe.” Mark said to the person on the other end. “Don’t worry about me. I made a friend,” There was a pause before he continued. “Yeah he’s helped me survive my first plane ride.” Mark laughed and looked at Donghyuck, who was sitting across from him. “No, Yes, Mhm, I promise I’ll call you later. The dog? No. Yes. I love you. Bye.” Mark was hanging up the call as the bus arrived at the hotel. The younger boy reflected on his own phone call with his Mom. He wished it went like that.

Donghyuck was quick to jump on the free opening. “You have a dog?”

“You were listening?” Mark squinted his eyes. Donghyuck just shrugged.

“You talk loud.” 

“Yes, I have a basset hound. His name is Kram.” Mark said smiling and picking up his suitcase to carry off and inside.

“Kram. C-R-A-M?” Donghyuck asked.

“K-R-A-M.” Mark corrected proudly.

“You didn’t.” The younger feigned a shocked look to Mark as they exited the bus finally.

“I did.” He smiled under the dimly lit sidewalk. They strolled up and into the air conditioned hotel lobby.

“Why does that not even surprise me?” Donghyuck said laughing. He barely knew Mark, but Mark was definitely the type of person to name his dog his own name spelled backwards. Cute.

Donghyuck spotted a vending machine with water in it so he told Mark to go ahead and get in the reservations line while he got a bottle. He had to dig through his bag to find a five dollar bill so it took a few minutes. Finally, after getting his water bottle, he turned around to see Mark standing there with two room keys.

“Hm?” Donghyuck hummed in a bit of confusion.

“I told them we’d share one room. Is that okay with you?” Mark asked, a bit shy and a blush on the tips of his ears.

Donghyuck had not expected them to share a room whatsoever. It wasn’t on his radar at all. He just stood there, with the water in his hand, looking at the room keys with Mark.

“I’m sorry, I’ll just go tell them to get me a separate room.” Mark apologized shyly and turned around.

“No. I’d love to share a room with you, Mark.” Donghyuck piped up, remembering how to speak again. Mark turned around and shared a smile, handing over the key and pointing to the elevators.

The poster in the elevator said that the hotel had, not only a pool, but a spa as well. Donghyuck pointed that out to Mark in hopes of going in the morning. Nothing like a spa day. 

Especially one that would calm the butterflies in his stomach which, at the moment, could not be still.

Donghyuck needed to take lead for once, so he decided to speak up. “I like your hair. Your shoes are pretty cool as well. Do you think investing in a jacket is in your future though? The black T-shirt look is working, but not practical for air conditioned planes, Mark.”

Mark widened his eyes with a slight smile curling on his lips. “Hey, I brought a blanket. You needed it more though. For comfort, not temperature.”

Donghyuck did not know that it was Mark who covered him up while he was sleeping on the plane. He smiled to himself. 

“Nah, I have the best sweatshirt in the world. Maybe you could borrow it next time.” Donghyuck teased, wrapping his arms around himself. The elevator chimed to tell them they reached the floor.

“What’s it made out of?” Mark asked, catching the younger off guard. 

Donghyuck shrugged and turned left down the hall. Mark was behind him at the elevator still.

“Hopefully boyfriend material.” Mark said, smiling to himself and walking right, the opposite of Donghyuck. Donghyuck, frustratingly blushing, turned around and ran to catch up to Mark, who was going the correct way to the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

They reached the room seconds later and Donghyuck had to say something. What they were indulging in was dangerous.

“Mark.” He said, getting the older’s attention. Mark raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. “What are we doing?”

Mark paused as he was opening the room to look Donghyuck in the eyes. “What do you want to be doing?”

“Can I kiss you?” Donghyuck asked, his entire body nervously hot and goosebumps glittering against the skin on his arms. His backpack was still hanging off the edge of his shoulder as they were standing in the doorway to the room. The rest of the hotel floor was empty.

Mark’s eyelashes fluttered a little bit, Donghyuck noticed. His ears once more burned a bright red blush. “Okay.”

Donghyuck had expected that answer, but at the same time had no clue what to do with it. So he kissed Mark.

It wasn’t long, it wasn’t perfect. He snaked his arms around Mark’s neck, pulled him closer, shut his eyes and with his thumbs on the sides of the older’s face, pressed their lips together gently. Mark kissed back a little less gently, which satisfied the butterflies in Donghyuck’s stomach.

They parted, watching each other with the same passion. 

But

Donghyuck abruptly removed himself from Mark and strode into the room. He tossed his bag down on the chair and, discovering there was a balcony, opened it up and sat on one of the chairs provided. He didn’t look back to see Mark. It wasn’t comfortable at all out there and the humidity of the air made his hair wanna go crazy. Donghyuck stared out into the night sky, it wasn’t that pretty of a view with clouds blocking the starlight, but it was enough to settle Donghyuck down.

He didn’t wanna look at Mark anymore. He wanted to forget Mark, forget the attraction, forget the kiss. Forget Mark’s stupid handsome face and stupid cute puns. Donghyuck felt his eyes water up, but he wiped them clear of tears. He was more afraid than sad.

Moments later, as Donghyuck expected but hated, Mark softly knocked on the glass door. 

“No.” Donghyuck replied back, but Mark couldn’t hear him. Donghyuck couldn’t keep him back forever. His escape plan hadn’t exactly been clever. He heard the door slide open and felt Mark walk up behind him. He felt the pressure of Mark’s hands resting on the back of the chair, so Donghyuck leaned forward and pressed his own chin on the railing to move away.

“I’m sorry.” Mark said softly, just as he had done in the hotel lobby a few minutes ago.

“You’re a thief.” Donghyuck grunted.

“What?” Mark questioned, hiding a small laugh in his voice.

Donghyuck, deciding he was prepared enough, turned back around to look at the boy behind him. It was too dark to really see any of Mark’s features. “You stole my first kiss.” He scoffed.

“ _ You _ kissed me.” Mark smirked back.

“I- It doesn’t matter. You were my first kiss and you’re leaving me.” 

“Oh.” Mark said, realizing why the younger was mad. “I was your first kiss?” His voice raised up at the end of the question.

“Yes. I’ve never even had someone like me back before.” Donghyuck admitted. He wanted to run away, but at the same time he had to stay.

“Who said I liked you back?” Mark teased.

“Shut up.” Donghyuck replied as he faced back around to the night scene in front of him.

“You’re right though. We’re separating. I don’t know where you’re going but we don’t have to worry about that now, Donghyuck.” Mark sighed and crouched down next to the chair.

“Stop saying my name, it makes me like you more” Donghyuck blushed, giving into Mark’s advice to not worry as best he could. It still loomed over them, the fact that in a day’s time they’d be apart. 

“Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck Do-” Mark started to tease but said boy cut him off with a second kiss. 

This time it was a bit more rushed as he didn’t know how much longer they’d have. He felt as though Mark would just vanish any second. Donghyuck felt his own hands reach the back of Mark’s hair. He wanted to mess it all up, so he did.

“Hey.” Mark said, breaking the kiss.

“I don’t know what you look like with messy hair.” Donghyuck pouted and defended.

“Fine, continue.” And with that Donghyuck took both his hands and fluffed the older boy’s hair around until it flopped everywhere. He stopped to admire Mark in the dim light they had. “C’mon, let’s go inside.”

The two of them took turns using the small bathroom to brush their teeth and etc. to prepare for bed. After being on the plane all day, regardless of how much you slept, it was impossible not to be tired after. Donghyuck took the opportunity and took a quick shower.

He tried his best to clear his mind, to just breathe a bit. Him and Mark were moving so fast. It’s not that he wasn’t ready to, he was, he knew he and Mark were on the same wavelength and he knew he liked the other boy. He’d been ready for it for long enough. Crushing on countless classmates and not being able to do anything about it in fear of being made fun of. Not wanting anyone to know he liked boys. 

But, Donghyuck knew Mark wasn’t reliable to get all tangled up in. Mark was just some boy who’d be going back home to his caring, loving family with his cute dog and from there he’d just move on, maybe he’d go to college and start his real life. Maybe Mark would just find another person to get into a relationship with, someone who would be there for him. Someone he could get to know.

Falling in anymore than he already was is what Donghyuck was afraid of. He didn’t wanna hurt his heart more than it is. 

Donghyuck stepped out of the shower and stared at himself in the mirror for a minute. 

“It’s okay. Enjoy right now.” He told himself quietly and went back out into the room.

There were two beds in the hotel room, but that didn’t stop them from arguing over which one to sleep in. 

“You take the one by the window, I don’t like the sun waking me up in the morning.” Donghyuck complained.

“What if I don’t want the sun waking me up either.” Mark complained back.

“Then I’ll be your sun and wake you up.” Donghyuck said, sitting down on the bed he wanted. Mark gave up and sat down on the one by the window. 

While the both of them wanted to talk more, they were exhausted and decided just to turn off the light and go to sleep. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t last long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) love u


	7. Chapter 7

1:27 AM

Mark was awoken to Donghyuck slashing his own covers around and he was breathing heavily. Mark couldn’t quite see Donghyuck in the dark so he took his phone flashlight and shone it softly towards the other boy’s direction. The younger boy was obviously going through some sort of nightmare and he was sweating a little bit.

“No, no, no, no,  _ no _ ,” Donghyuck murmured in his sleep. That was Mark’s cue to get up. He went over to the side of Donghyuck bed and shook the younger gently to get him to wake up. 

Donghyuck snapped awake and sat up hurriedly. His eyes scanned the hotel room forgetting where and who he was for a moment. He looked over and saw a worried Mark hovering next to him.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked in a hushed tone. Mark sat down next to Donghyuck on the bed and draped an arm around him. His eyebrows furrowed above to show his growing concern.

“No.” Donghyuck laid back down and gazed up at the ceiling. He took deep breaths, regaining his memory of his nightmare.

“Okay.” Mark said, gathering himself up to help the younger. “What was it?”

“My parents. They were-” He stopped himself off in fear. Mark rubbed a hand on Donghyuck’s arm.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here and you’re safe.” Mark assured him. He softly laid down next to Donghyuck. “You don’t need to share it, okay?”

Donghyuck turned to face Mark using the pillow next to his. “I do. I’ve kept it to myself for too long. I’ve had no one for too long, Mark.”

“Okay. I’m listening.”

Donghyuck took a deep breath and began. “Last year, around this time, I came out to my parents. They didn’t hate me, but they didn’t understand. They didn’t respect me. They laughed.” He made sure Mark was listening, which he was with a sorrowful look, and continued, “So I turned eighteen and left. They called me and tried to get me to come home but it always had backhanded intentions and so I never went back.” He shut his eyes tight. “I’m sorry.” Donghyuck sniffled his nose.

“Baby, it’s okay. Don’t be sorry. They’re awful for doing that, you’re fine.” Mark assured him and clasped his hand around the other boy’s. “I remember the boy I met just this afternoon. He was confident and not worried at all. That boy comforted me when I was scared. You are strong, stronger than me, Donghyuck.”

“I’ve been on the run. I just keep running and I don’t have anywhere to go. I’m tired of running, Mark.” Donghyuck explained, a few tears bottling up.

“Is that why you’re coming to Vancouver? Alone?” 

“Yes. Vancouver wasn’t my first option. First, I went to France, then Spain I think, California is somewhere in there, I made my way to New York, and here we are headed to Canada.” Donghyuck listed them off on his fingers as he went on.

“Do they support you financially?” Mark asked.

“Not really, no. I used my college savings.” He said with a big sigh. He hated this, this sharing, but it felt long overdue. He knew he had messed up.

“I’m sorry,” Was all Mark could say at the moment. 

“No, I am. I’m a mess and now you’ve kissed me and gotten involved and-” Donghyuck was spiraling down a wave of pointless blame on himself. 

“Stop it, I got involved because I like you. I don’t care that you have some problems. I don’t care that you’ve never been with anyone before.” 

“In the nightmare I was falling, and you and my parents were all up on the top of the building watching me fall. The ground came up so, so fast. Everything was going so fast, Mark. I had no control over it and no one was there at the bottom waiting to catch me.” 

They both went quiet until Mark spoke up.

“This isn’t your nightmare anymore. I’m here to catch you if you fall.” 

“How do I know that for sure?” Donghyuck whined.

“You don’t, that's the thing. I don’t know how to prove it to you.” Mark admitted.

“Can we go somewhere?” Donghyuck asked to Mark’s surprise.

“What? Aren’t you-”

“I can’t be in here right now. I need to breathe.” Donghyuck explained and stood up. He then scanned his mind of somewhere to go. Nothing.

“Shouldn’t we just try to sleep?” Mark replied, still not looking tired at all. Donghyuck then thought of the perfect place to go.

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

“What? Yeah.” Mark luckily replied back.

“Okay. Take this.” Donghyuck took the hotel provided sleeping mask and tossed it to Mark, who was still lying down. Donghyuck got up and walked over to the door. 

“Huh?” Mark questioned but was ignored.

“Cover your eyes and I’ll direct you.” Donghyuck stated. His claim made Mark open his eyes wide.

“I don’t know I…” Mark started to say, but the younger cut him off, very set on this new idea.

“I need you to trust me, okay? I’m not gonna put you into any harm. If you trust me to do this, then it’ll calm me down. Plus, it’s funny seeing you all like this.” Donghyuck begged.

Mark blushed. “Like what?” 

“Just cover your eyes.” Donghyuck asked once more, and this time Mark went along with it.

Both their hearts were beating quickly, nervous of one another, but engulfed in this new adventure. Donghyuck took Mark by the wrist and carefully guided him to the door. He opened it up as quietly as possible, but it creaked open so he gave up. Donghyuck grabbed his room key before he left. 

Walking down the once again vacant hallway, he pressed the elevator button. Using the signs as a guide, he took them down to the bottom floor. Mark didn’t say much except for a few woahs and waits in fear of running into something. Donghyuck had to make sure Mark wasn’t peeking or taking the mask off, but he was obeying. Donghyuck smiled to himself as he guided Mark the last bit of the way to their destination.


	8. Chapter 8

He used his room key to open the door and they were met with a flush of a chlorine scent.

“The pool!” Mark guessed with a smile. Donghyuck reached forward and took off the mask.

“You got it.” He sighed, but smiled back. “There’s a hot tub here.” 

“But I don’t have my swim trunks.”

“Neither do I.” 

Instead of going nude, as you might’ve thought you dirty minded fool, Donghyuck suggested they just go in their clothes. Mark turned around and reached up to take his shirt off. 

Donghyuck was met with his shockingly muscular back and a strong red blush taking over his face. To be honest, he didn’t really know how muscular Mark was compared to other boys as he didn’t go around seeing everyone shirtless. 

Mark made his way over to the hot tub in the corner, so Donghyuck snapped himself out of his trance, composed himself, took off his own shirt and joined the older boy.

They each sat against one of the jets spraying out hot water. Since it was late at night, they were the only two in the entire pool/gym area.

“So, I have to ask,” Mark began,”What’s the best place you’ve been to.”

Donghyuck scanned his mind. France had been an adventure. He’d been very emotional the whole trip and didn’t know how to manage his money. Spain was probably one of the best places, but he didn’t spend that much time there and didn’t get to see a lot of stuff. California was actually perfect for Donghyuck temperature wise. He hoped to return to the beaches there someday. The traffic however, was not up his alley. Since he had no car, his choice was to walk or find a cab somehow. Which brings us to his last place, New York. The big city vibe had always called Donghyuck, but the amount of people sometimes overwhelmed him. Plus, that was the most expensive place he’d stayed.

“Wherever we are right now.” Donghyuck finally concluded.

“Seattle.” Mark said.

“Seattle.” 

“It almost makes me wanna drive back up north. We’re so close.” Mark admitted.

“We are? I don’t have any car though and a plane ride is faster.” Donghyuck pointed out.

“I could rent a car to drive up…” The older suggested.

“Mark, is this some attempt to lengthen our time together? Because I hate driving so it’ll never work.” 

“You hate driving more than you love me?” Mark pouted, jokingly offended.

“I don’t… I don’t  _ love _ you.” The younger tried to say.

“I’m kidding.” Mark laughed and Donghyuck joined in, a bit too scared to admit maybe he did like Mark in that way already. Love? He had no clue how to determine what that felt like.

“Have you ever felt that?” Donghyuck asked Mark.

“Love?” Donghyuck nodded. “I mean from my parents, yeah.” Mark answered. “Have you?”

“My sisters. I love them. I think they love me too.” Donghyuck said, reminiscing on how he used to teach them how to climb trees and play in the mud.

“You have siblings? I’m an only child so my only pal growing up was Kram,” shared Mark.

“I have two younger sisters. They’re fifteen and sixteen now. Jiyeon, the younger, she’s always been the wild child.” He laughed, “One day she came up to me because she found a toad in our backyard. We spent the whole afternoon looking for frogs and stuff together. She wasn’t afraid to get a little dirty. Oh and Kiki, that’s what everyone called my older sister, she’s really special to me. She um, she knew that I was gay before anyone else did. She told me to tell my parents, which as you know backfired. I’m afraid she blames herself. Am I talking too much?” Donghyuck asked shyly. Mark shook his head no. “I just miss them a lot. I don’t know how they’re doing. They’ve never texted me or reached out. I missed their birthdays and everything.”

“I’m sorry,” was all Mark could say.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I just don’t know what to do. I wanna help you but I don’t know how.” Mark pushed the water around with his arms.

“You can’t help me. It’ll be okay, Mark. I’m okay.” Donghyuck said, trying to comfort himself.

“I wanna meet your sisters someday.” Mark suggested. “They sound great. They sound like you.”

Donghyuck smiled. “What about you? Who’s in your family?”

“You already know that. My story is boring. I’m pretty boring.” 

“You want me to tell you that you’re not boring, right? To tell you that you’re cool or something.”

“No, I’m literally a loser.” Mark said seriously, and Donghyuck burst out laughing.

“What? Is it officially assigned to you or something?” He taunted.

“I’ve never done anything cool in my life. When I get back home I’ll just be preparing to leave to college. Another boring step in my life.” Mark sighed, opposite of Donghyuck’s smiles.

“Dude! It’s college!”

“Did you just ‘dude’ me?” 

“I ‘dude’ everyone, dude. College is great! You meet people and go to parties and have sex and-” Donghyuck began raving on but was now interrupted by the older’s laughing.

“That’s what you know about college? You wanna go just to get laid?” Donghyuck felt like suddenly it got very very hot in the vicinity.

“No!” Donghyuck quickly defended. “Maybe, but that’s not the point!!” Mark laughed. “You get to learn whatever you want for once. Become an adult.” 

“You become an adult whether or not you want to, I don’t think college decides that for me. But you’re right, I’ll be able to study smart people things.” 

“What’s your main focus in college?” Donghyuck asked.

“I don’t know just yet. I’m interested in writing actually. Maybe becoming an author is in my future?” Mark’s ears started to become red.

“Funny, I’ve never met someone who actually enjoyed writing.” Donghyuck claimed.

“We’re pretty boring.” 

“Have you ever written something? Like a book?” Donghyuck asked, hoping to get his hands on it.

To his surprise, Mark’s ears burned an even brighter red. “No.” He replied.

“You’re lying.” The younger accused.

“No, I’m not!” Mark quickly defended.

“What have you written? Is it bad?” Donghyuck moved closer to Mark in the hottub.

“Horrible.”

“So you have!” He was now sitting next to Mark. His own pants had been weighing him down, as they weren’t swim shorts, so swimming around felt weird.

“No. I didn’t, if I did though, it would be bad.”

“Please, please, please tell me what.” Donghyuck begged, now grabbing Mark’s arm.

“I can’t.” He replied, looking away.

“If you’re gonna keep secrets from me then,” Donghyuck started to say as he stood up pretending to get out of the hottub.

Mark turned around. “Wait. Fine. Just sit back down.” Donghyuck obeyed. “You can’t tell anyone. Promise?”

“Who am I gonna tell?”

“Right. Okay. Um,” Mark couldn’t make eye contact with the younger. “I wrote Exo fanfiction.” He blurted out.

“You do!?”

“Did. Like, it’s in the past.” Mark tried to make his situation sound less embarrassing.

“Give me the name. Did you post it anywhere? Wattpad? I might’ve read it!” Donghyuck enthusiastically asked. He was prepared to put an end to the hottub session to go grab his phone and read it immediately.

“What? You read fanfic? I guess we’re in the same boat then.”

“You mean we were in the same boat but since you don’t write it anymore…” 

Mark’s embarrassment returned. “Fine, I still do.”

“You are being forced to show me it later.” Donghyuck told Mark. “Wait.”

Mark looked at the younger with fear in his eyes.

“Do you write smut?” Donghyuck asked lowly, even though they were probably the only two awake in the whole hotel.

“Shhhhh!” Mark hushed, thoroughly blushing.

“You do!” Donghyuck had discovered more than he ever hoped to.

“I- I can explain.” 

“No need to explain. I’m done getting information out of you.” Donghyuck pressed off, and Mark let out a deep breath.


	9. Chapter 9

“I know it may be harder for you to picture, but what’re you gonna do for a job?” Mark asked while searching for the other boy’s hand underwater to hold.

Donghyuck didn’t reply immediately. “Can you ask a different question?” 

“Sure, lemme think.” Mark paused. “How about I have some fun now.” He smirked, giving Donghyuck’s butterflies an invitation to return. “Have you ever read smut?”

“Silly, of course I have.” He answered like a piece of cake.

“Oh. It’s not a sensitive topic for you?”

“How else am I gonna learn what to do when the time comes.” He shrugged. 

“Donghyuck! You can’t trust fifteen-year-old girls to teach you that stuff! They don’t even know what a dick looks like.” The older accused. 

“So you’re saying I have to read your nineteen-year-old knowledged smut for help?” Donghyuck fired back teasingly.

“That’s not what I’m saying but,” Mark defended but was cut off.

“Look Mark, I don’t know about Canada, but my homophobic high school surely didn’t prepare me for gay sexy time. You brought this conversation up yourself this time.” Donghyuck laughed.

“I really need to think before I talk.” He sighed.

“No, it’s cute. You’re cute. When your ears blush and everything.”

“They do? That’s so embarrassing.” Mark whispered as he covered them up with his hands.

“Mark, it’s cute. It’s attractive when you become flustered, especially when it’s my doing.” It was Donghyuck’s turn to return the blush.

“You know, for never being with someone before, you sure know what you’re doing.” The older complimented,

“Really? I’m winging this whole situation. I know you’re gonna have to break my heart in the ending, but I don’t really care about that right now.” Donghyuck admitted giving Mark a sad glare.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’re breaking my heart just the same way.” They both didn’t say anything for a few minutes. The duo just enjoyed the bubbling of the jets and the hot water creating steam around them. He didn’t remember when, but Mark had placed a hand on the back Donghyuck’s neck, softly rubbing his hair. It gave him pleasant chills.

“Enough sulking. If we have limited time, let’s make the best of it, okay?” Mark suggested, standing up. 

“What? Stay.” Donghyuck pouted, staying put. Mark ignored him and turned around walking to the pool. He looked back at Donghyuck right before he cannonballed into the deep end creating a big splash that hit the younger in the hottub still.

“It’s freezing!” Mark claimed, with a smile on his face.

“I’m not Canadian!” Donghyuck claimed worried. “I’ll freeze to death!” Mark climbed up the latter and speed walked to Donghyuck.

“You’re going in.” He smirked. 

“No, I’m-” But Donghyuck was interrupted by Mark grabbing his arm. “Hey!” 

Mark strongly pulled Donghyuck towards the edge of the pool. He made sure to not let Donghyuck escape his grasp. The two of them were laughing so loudly, they could’ve woken up the entire building. 

“1,” Mark started counting down, Donghyuck preparing to go underwater, “2” Mark made it more comfortable for the younger and instead of engulfing him in a strangled hug he just held the other boy’s arm. “3!” 

They both jumped into the pool together, the ice water sending chills down their spines. Mark quickly zapped into action and swam to the top.

“Brrr,” His teeth chattered along. He turned around to see Donghyuck still underwater. “Wait you know

how to swim right?” He asked panicked to the younger, who was still not surfacing. 

Mark quickly dove underwater towards the boy and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He swam Donghyuck up to the surface of the water and to the side.

Leaning against the edge trying to catch his breath, Mark asked, “Are you okay?” But he then looked at the younger boy’s evil grin on his face. “You were joking, weren’t you?”

“That’s what you get for throwing me in!” Donghyuck splashed and teased, happy his plan worked.

“You suck.” Mark replied.

There was a short pause before Donghyuck said back, “-Dick.”

Mark glared at Donghyuck in confusion. “Huh?”

“You didn’t finish your sentence. You said I suck so I completed it by saying dick. You’re welcome.” Donghyuck smiled and dove underwater below Mark.

A few seconds later he emerged from the water. Right as he was about to say something, Mark interrupted.

“I think it’s funny how you actually don’t suck dick therefore making that statement a lie.” He taunted.

“Who said I hadn’t?” Donghyuck snarky replied. Mark answered by the blushing of his ears. 

“My bad.”

“No, you’re correct I haven’t.” Donghyuck said, which relieved Mark and also learned a laugh from the both of them. “You talk too much.”

“What?” Mark asked, but he got his answer back almost immediately when Donghyuck swam in and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Mark responded back by snaking his arms around Donghyuck’s exposed waist underwater. To his dismay, he couldn’t swim strong enough to stay above water, forcing him to break their connection.

“Let’s go back to the room, okay?” Mark decided. They both grabbed their shirts from the floor by the hottub, two towels from the pool room, and ran up the stairs to the room. 

The clothes they were wearing were dripping wet, so Donghyuck went to go find his backpack for a pair of clean shorts. Before he could find anything, Mark called his name.

“Borrow some of mine.” He said, tossing Donghyuck a fresh pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and to his surprise, underwear. 

“You know I won’t return this, right?” Donghyuck called back, already changing into it. Mark had walked into the bathroom for privacy.

When he came back out, both of them dry, he replied back, “Keep it as a reminder of me and late birthday gift.”

“Your boxers? Very sentimental.” Donghyuck teased, but he had to admit, Mark’s clothes felt a lot more comfortable than his own had even before they got wet. He hadn’t been around Mark that long, as you all are aware of, but he’d been able to pick up what Mark smelled like. 

Deep woods filled with flowers.

An interesting combination, but one that suited Mark’s personality equally as well.

“Just get in bed.” Mark replied, and they both comfortably, and finally, laid down in the same bed furthest from the window. 

It wasn’t that big of a bed. Definitely enough room for both of them, but Donghyuck insisted he needed to be right up against Mark’s body so that he wouldn’t fall off during the night. The older wrapped his arms around Donghyuck, tightly enough to make sure no nightmares would be coming his way. Mark was first to fall asleep as the younger’s mind still buzzed on about constant worries, but as Donghyuck took more and more deep breaths inhaling the safe scent of Mark, he eventually dozed off just as contently.


	10. Chapter 10

10:09 AM

To his surprise, Donghyuck was first to awaken in the morning. Mark’s arms were still wrapped around him, and he didn’t wanna disturb the older boy, but he needed to use the bathroom. 

As quietly as possible he stood up and left the bed.

When he crept back into the room, he was happy to see Mark still dozed off. Donghyuck smiled to himself. Mark’s hair was all dry now, but messed up the same as he loved. Mark’s t-shirt this time was a lot looser, revealing some of his collarbone, which Donghyuck remembered he had the pleasure of seeing last night.

That sounded odd.

Moving on.

Donghyuck’s smile didn’t fade but it paused. He was so overjoyed to have met Mark. Not even for romance purposes, but just as in a friend. Someone to talk to.

He was going to miss Mark and he could somewhat accept that. Donghyuck could accept it, but he didn’t know how that would change when they actually did split ways. Feeling a tear fight to fall down his cheek, he stopped his negative spiral of confusion and sat on the bed next to Mark. 

Donghyuck let his hand glide over Mark’s shoulder softly. He tenderly traced the side of the older’s face until his hand reached Mark’s lips. He leaned down and gifted the older a soft kiss hoping not to disturb him too much.

As Donghyuck moved back up, Mark pushed up forward and pulled Donghyuck back down to his lips. The younger let his hands roam into the other’s hair, to hold onto and mess up even more. The room was filled with gasps for air from each of the boy’s as their makeout session endured.

Their kisses now were filled with so much longing, so much meaning inside each one. The first of many to be an invitation, and now just enjoying the time while it lasts. 

Donghyuck needed to get up and do something active before he got back on another airplane no matter how much he loved kissing Mark. 

Mark eventually got them both up as he had to hop into the shower to get actually presentable for once he made it home.

Donghyuck had intended to go to the spa, but it seemed they’d spent too much time kissing and sleeping and only had less than an hour before they should be getting to the airport.

He’d always loved the airport. Love might be the wrong term here, but he didn’t find airports stressful or really worrisome. The place felt calming to Donghyuck, as it’d lead him somewhere new away from someplace old. 

Except now.

The entire bus ride to the airport they sat quiet, uneasy and nervous for once. Donghyuck secretly wished that their flight would be delayed or cancelled or anything to give him more time with Mark, but reaching the gate it appeared that was not going to happen. In less than two hours, as it was a short flight, he’d be alone again.

Mark, looking down at his watch which he must’ve recently put on, read out the time to them.

1:10 PM

“Flight leaves in ten minutes.” He said.

“Yeah.” Donghyuck replied.

Entering the plane together for the second time was a bit different as they weren’t in a rush. Donghyuck noticed all the joyful passengers this time. The ones probably going off on vacation or to visit family or so move away. He also noticed the grumpy passengers. Maybe they were just tired like him, or maybe they were also leaving paradise.

Donghyuck and Mark didn’t have to ask someone to move this time as their seats were next to each other. 

“Can I have the window this time, please?” Donghyuck pouted before they sat down.

“Only if you give me a kiss.” Mark responded cheekily. Donghyuck quickly kissed the older’s cheek and then took his place next to the window. Mark didn’t seem as scared for take off this time. They both listened to Exo as the plane took flight and it seemed to do the trick. 

“About one of our conversations earlier…” Mark began to say. “The one about my uncle. He actually isn’t doing well.” Mark looked past Donghyuck out the window. “He passed away a week ago.”

“Mark, I’m so sorry.” Donghyuck quickly comforted, taking the older’s hand and rubbing his thumb on Mark’s palm softly. 

“I was in denial. I didn’t wanna believe it happened, I think? I wasn’t even that close with him but I feel so broken up over it.” Mark shared. “I don’t mean to put this on you, I just needed to tell the truth for my own sake.”

“No worries, Mark. I haven’t had to deal with death before, but I can provide a shoulder for you to lean on if you want.” Donghyuck lifted the bar in between them and scooted closer.

“Thank you. Are you going to be okay?” He asked softly.

“Are you?”

“Yeah, I think I will be.” 

“Me too. I don’t have a job though, that’s a bit rough. But I can manage, right? I think I’ll talk to my sisters maybe. If I don’t like it in Canada, which is hard to think about considering the guy of my dreams is from Canada, but if I don’t like it I’m considering Greece. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Donghyuck openly shared, rambling on as the both of them really weren’t in proper mind states to hold a working conversation.

Mark laughed, “Guy of my dreams,” He imitated. 

“Hey!” Donghyuck playfully hit Mark on the arm. “You are.”

“I’m the only guy in your dreams, Donghyuck.”

“Rude.” Donghyuck felt offended Mark didn’t think he meant as much as he did to the younger.

“I’m just saying, you’ve never been with anyone else. How do you know I’m the one? How do you know I’m not like every other possible relationship?” Mark questioned.

“Because you’re just not. You’re scared of airplanes which is extremely attractive oddly enough, you have a silly dog with a silly name, you know how to stay the right things, you know how to make fun of me correctly, you calmed me down several times, you’re a good pillow, and most importantly your clothes are soft. If that’s not the guy in my dreams then I don’t know who he is.” Donghyuck confessed. He didn’t feel as nervous to say all that anymore. It was true anyway.

“Oh.” Mark’s ears burned that same bright red. “I don’t know what to say.” He smiled gently. “What are we doing?” He asked seriously, changing the atmosphere. Donghyuck’s heart hurt a bit that Mark didn’t say anything about him back.

“What do you wanna be doing?” Donghyuck replied innocently.

“I don’t know. I…”

**“We are now beginning our descent into Vancouver. Approximately 10 minutes until landing.”**


	11. Chapter 11

The interruption seemed to cut Mark off and he wasn’t in a hurry to continue. 

“This is what I was avoiding. Putting you in this position where you’re actually sad to leave me. You don’t deserve it, to be upset over me.” Donghyuck shared, referring back to when he was out on the hotel balcony in fear of getting too attached.

“We both deserve it equally as much, Donghyuck. I like you, you like me, remember?” Mark comforted. 

Donghyuck stretched his arm out as it was cramping up and he accidentally knocked over his Coke all over the tray table. It got onto Mark’s watch, too, so he took it off as both of them looked for napkins and cleaned it up.

“I’m sorry.” Donghyuck sheeply replied.

“Just a spill.” 

“For making you like me.” He continued.

“Oh.”

And just then, the plane came to a jolt as it landed on the runway. As soon as they pulled up to the airport though, Mark’s phone rang. 

He shyly smiled at Donghyuck and picked it up.

“Hello?” Mark paused to listen to the caller, “Late? Why’s it starting now?” He replied, sounding increasingly worried. “No, I’m on the plane still. Why is it moved? Oh.” Mark unbuckled his seatbelt and while still listening to the caller, packed his bag up. “I can be there in forty minutes minimum.” He told the caller. They said goodbye and he hung up.

“Is everything okay?” Donghyuck asked, trying to make contact with Mark’s eyes.

“They moved the funeral up. I don’t know exactly why, it was supposed to be hours from now.” He informed the younger. 

The inside lights in the plane turned on, telling everyone it was time to exit and the doors opened. 

“I’ve got to run.” He said to Donghyuck, hesitating to actually leave.

“Goodbye, Mark.” Donghyuck quietly wished him farewell. “Hope you make it on time.” He forced a smile, even if it wasn’t true in his eyes. 

“See you, Donghyuck.” Mark said back, and then finally rushed into the isle and off the plane.

Donghyuck sat frozen in his seat as he watched the older walk out of his life. He tried telling himself that maybe it was for the best that they couldn’t spend more time together. Maybe Mark really was an asshole.

Nah, he’s not.

Everyone around Donghyuck had gotten up and left already so he picked himself back up, took a deep breath, and stood up to leave.

On the pouch in front of Mark’s seat, sat the other boy’s watch. He must’ve forgotten it since he was in such a rush. It looked pretty expensive so Donghyuck felt sad that he’d lost it. He picked it up and left the plane, taking one last look at their seats, now empty.

Donghyuck went up to the airport worker at the desk outside the gate and told her about the watch that was left behind.

“His name is Mark, he’s in a rush out of the airport but I want him to get his watch back.”

“Do you have a number for Mark?” She asked.

Donghyuck was hitting himself. He hadn’t even gotten the older boy’s number. They’d been on their phones, why didn’t he ask? Why was he this stupid?

“No, can’t you find it on the computer thing?” He asked the lady.

“Well if he really is in a rush like you say, he’s probably out of the airport by now.” She told him. “You can stay here for ten minutes, but after that it’s pretty much a lost cause.”

Donghyuck sighed and took a seat nearby. He opened his phone and scrolled aimlessly. Every now and then a few people ran past the gate and it made Donghyuck stand up, in hopes it was Mark. It wasn’t. He shut his eyes for a moment and leaned his head against his hand. His backpack had fallen off the chair onto the ground but he was too lazy to pick it up and move it out of the way. He just watched it sit there, as motionless as himself. God, he was comparing himself to a backpack. He needed to get up and start moving again. Not just moving, but moving on. He’d ran away once before and now he just had to do it again. This time though, it wasn’t away from hate, it was away from love. Much harder.


	12. Chapter 12

Just then, someone stepped over the backpack and speed walked right up to the desk lady. Donghyuck raised his head to slowly to see Mark standing, back facing him, but definitely Mark. 

Donghyuck quickly sprung to his feet, grabbed his bag, and walked up behind Mark. The biggest smile was plastered on his face.

He tapped the older boy on the shoulder and in a disguised voice said, “Excuse me sir, was that turbulence or did you just rock my world?” 

Mark turned around and looked at Donghyuck for a second, a smile curving onto his lips. “Donghyuck!” He exclaimed and reached in to give the younger boy a tight hug. Donghyuck buried his face in Mark’s neck and held on as if not wanting to let him go.

“Give me your number right now.” He instructed Mark after they broke the hug.

“Of course. We’re stupid,” He agreed. They exchanged numbers and Mark took his watch from the desk lady.

“I guess it’s goodbye again.” Donghyuck said as they walked away from the gate.

Mark stopped walking so Donghyuck questioningly turned around. It was as if they were the only two in the airport as Mark got down on one knee. Donghyuck blushed furiously.

“What? We just met.” He panickedly said, trying to stop Mark from doing whatever he was. Mark shh’d him.

“Will you, Donghyuck,” Ah there it was coming, Donghyuck closed his eyes in fear. Mark was crazy, absolutely insane. “Let me pay for your college tuition?” He finished.

“What? No. You can’t that’s even more ridiculous than getting married.” Donghyuck quickly denied and took Mark’s hands to help him stand back up. 

“Please, let me. It would mean the world to me to see you doing better and I have the money. This watch is important to me because it’s worth a lot of money. I don’t like talking about it, but Donghyuck trust me, I can pay for you to go to college if you'll let me.” Mark explained rather quite fast.

“Again, no. Are you insane? That’s so much money to spend on me.” Donghyuck replied. He pulled Mark’s hands and guided them to the exit, the only one remembering that he was in a rush.

“I want to spend it on you, Donghyuck. If you say no, then I’ll leave you. I won’t talk to you ever again. I’ll block your number and be off with my life.”

“What? You can’t do that. You can’t just kick me out like that after we have each other’s numbers now and everything. Do I mean that little?” Donghyuck asked, his heart racing.

“No, you mean that much. You have to let me pay for it, Donghyuck or else I’ll have to suffer by not seeing you ever again.” Donghyuck could see in the older’s eyes that he was dead serious. 

“Mark, I can’t pay you back.” At this point they’d reached the taxi area where Mark had to leave. Many cars were honking as it appeared to be a busy hour.

“Donghyuck, I don’t care. Just give me your final answer.” The taxi he called had driven up, with the door open and the driver just waiting for Mark to hop in.

“You leave me no choice. I guess it’s a yes then.” Donghyuck finally agreed, smiling.

Mark lurched into another hug, squeezing tighter than before, kissed the younger on the cheek and right before he got into the taxi, turned back around and said, “About that conversation we had about if we’ve ever been in love, I think I feel it with you now.” Mark shut the door to the taxi and to both of their surprise, it sped off. Donghyuck watched as the guy of his dreams drove away off into the traffic. 

“I love you too.” He quietly said back, as he turned around and pulled out his phone.

His sister’s contact sat there, unopened in months.

He pressed on Kiki’s number and it started ringing. He held the phone up to his ear and listened to the dial on the other end pick up. 

“Hello?” A familiar voice said.

“Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we made it
> 
> thank you so much for reading the story!! a part 2 is possible but only if this story gets good attention which is unlikely ha
> 
> EDIT: i’ve decided to pick up this story and turn it into a series :]
> 
> i’ve got ideas planned for a part 2~
> 
> the next parts of this series might be longer but i’m tryin to turn markhyuck’s simple relationship here into a whole woRLd!
> 
> it’ll pick up where we left off, include new characters, and elaborate on old ones (kiki?)
> 
> follow me on twt @httpqueso :)
> 
> love you


End file.
